


The Latest Report

by tinyalchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, it can be construed as platonic if you want, very loose royed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyalchemist/pseuds/tinyalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long week for both Flame and Fullmetal, but Mustang's determined to hear that report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Latest Report

“Now?” A voice croaked, followed by an exasperated sigh as he shifted the phone from one hand to another. “But I just got back, can’t you wait until tomorrow?” 

There was a small, electronic sigh, before a lower voice spoke. “I understand that Fullmetal, but it would be easier for both of us if we get it done.” The voice was irritated, the strain of keeping their composure obvious. 

“Fine, fine. Whatever. I’ll be over there in fifteen minutes.” Spat the younger alchemist, before he shoved the phone back onto the receiver, muttering quietly. “It’s nearly eleven, this shouldn’t be happening.” Ed growled to himself as he hauled himself out of the phone booth, and into the dark street. Along the way he scuffed his boots against the pavement, thinking of how he was going to present the information to his superior. 

Roy let out a small sigh when a rather violent click ended the call between the two men. He set the phone down carefully and brought both of his hands to his eyes, rubbing them gently. The truth was, Roy didn’t want to do this any more than Ed did, and he was exhausted. Sleep hadn’t come to him easily in the past few weeks, and it was beginning to take its toll on the Flame Alchemist. Roy also knew that Ed had been on this mission for over a week, and missions for the Fullmetal Alchemist meant little to no sleep. As long as the two were straightforward with each other, the report wouldn’t take long. 

A knock on the door jarred the Colonel out of his thoughts. He sighed and slowly removed his hands from his eyes, blinking them open a few times. “Come in.” He muttered, the doorknob turning and clicking as a response. Within seconds stood a tired, and slumped over alchemist, shutting the door behind him with his foot. He yawned and lazily raised a hand to greet Mustang, the hand moving up further to scratch his head afterwards. “Let’s just get this over with,” He grumbled as he approached Roy’s desk, his eyes narrowed to keep the bright fluorescent lights out of his vision. 

Roy silently agreed with Fullmetal’s comment, and sat up a little straighter in his chair, awaiting the information that was to come from his subordinate’s lips.   
The words slurred out of Ed’s mouth, his attention on the motionless pen on Roy’s desk while he spoke. About halfway through his report he glanced up to see Mustang’s eyes closed, and he growled, slamming his hands on the desk. “Wake up.” He muttered, watching as the eyelids of Roy peeled back, revealing tired, dark eyes. 

“I missed some of that, care to repeat?” Roy croaked, his voice rumbling with exhaustion. Ed rolled his eyes and tried to backtrack as much as he could, giving Mustang a quick recap. Again he noticed Roy was nodding off, and he took in a sharp breath. “Look you’re the one who wanted to get this over with, so stop falling asleep on me here so I can finish this damn report!” Ed retorted, watching as Roy’s eyes flickered open again, a small grunt escaping the man’s lips.

“Sorry. Please, continue.” 

It was the third time that Roy nodded off that Ed gave up. It was already past midnight, and he was exhausted, his own eyes beginning to close. 

Ed’s eyes creaked open slowly, snapping back to reality. He yawned and raised his head from the tucked position it had been in, moving closer to the warmth that was next to him instinctively. His eyes closed again when he shifted into a more comfortable position, his mind taking more than a moment to process the situation. He opened his eyes again, and focused on the color that was in front of his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing when they met blue. He raised his head more, his eyes falling on dark hair and a sleeping face. Ed let his head fall back down, too tired to take action. The clock on the opposite side of the wall read 6 AM, and Ed curled his fist closer to Roy’s chest, soaking in the warmth as he felt his eyes closing again to the soft, rhythmic breathing of his superior.

The shoulder he was leaning against was more than comfortable, and Ed figured that if he wasn’t the first to wake up, there was nothing Roy could do about it. 

Besides, Ed figured he would get a kick out of Mustang’s reaction in the morning.


End file.
